Antroz (Toa 95)
| powers=Kraata powers| mask=Jutlin Nuva| tools=Various| status=Alive| location=Spherus Magna| pron=ahn-TRAWZ}} Antroz was the Makuta of Xia and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. After being killed in the energy storms, he was revived, and currently serves the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood. Biography Early life Antroz was created by Mata Nui in Antidermis in 100,000 BGC. He was assigned to create Rahi, and later accepted the post of Makuta of Xia. When Teridax rebelled against the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, Miserix, he was one of the first to join him. After the rebellion, he surpassed the need for a physical body, and devolved into Antidermis along with the other Makuta. Karda Nui He was later sent to lead the mission to Karda Nui to corrupt all of the Av-Matoran and control Mata Nui's situation. After arriving, he was blinded by a sudden flash of light. He then received his own Shadow Matoran partner, Radiak, to help him see. The Toa Nuva later arrived in Karda Nui to free the Av-Matoran and awaken Mata Nui. After several fierce battles, Antroz traveled down to the Swamp of Secrets with Chirox and Vamprah to unite with his brethren down below. It was there that he sneaked into the Codrex and hijacked the Jetrax T6, stealing it from Kopaka. However, it was later taken back. When the Great Spirit Mata Nui was awakened by the Ignika, Antroz was killed in the energy storms. Revival Before exiting the Matoran universe following the Battle of Bara Magna, Makuta Metrados and his minions traveled down to Karda Nui, where they found the dead body of Antroz buried under some debris. After leaving the Matoran universe behind, the Shadow Makuta Brotherhood revived the Makuta by inserting Antidermis with a piece of Antroz's organic material into a recreated version of his vehicle form. After the experiment was successful, he was given the newly created Kanohi Jutlin Nuva. Soon after his recreation, he made a deal with Merodos: he would help kill Metrados, and he would be allowed to help run Spherus Magna once it was taken over by him. Despite his numerous failed assassination attempts, he still served Metrados. Later, he followed the Toa Merok to an ancient temple, where he stole the mask of transformations. He then used it to impersonate a number of beings, but Merodos stole the mask from him. Once Makuta Merodos was "dead," he took the Kanohi back. He now serves loyally under Metrados. Powers and Equipment Like all Makuta, Antroz possessed control over shadow, 42 other abilities, the ability to create Kraata containing them, shapeshifting abilities. He wore the Kanohi Jutlin, Great Mask of Corruption. When he was revived, he retained all of his old powers except for shapeshifting, in order to keep him from using that power to escape the Shadow Makuta. He trained himself to use many weapons, but the ones he uses most are a pair of broadswords. Known Forms Personality and Traits Antroz was the Brotherhood of Makuta's most skilled tactical commander. Unlike most Makuta, he had a sense of honor. After his revival, he trained himself in the use of various weapons, his main skill being in the use of swords. Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Makuta Brotherhood Category:Shadow